


The Blood of the Covenant

by roguefaerie



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: 2020, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Character A Tilts Character B's Head Up With a Sword, International Vampire Hijinks, Multi, Or thinks about it, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Telepathic Bond, Treat, Vampires, We Die Like Fen 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 07:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26349151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguefaerie/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: Sensate Vampire AU treat
Relationships: Amanita Caplan/Nomi Marks, Cluster & Cluster (Sense8), Hernando Fuentes & Lito Rodriguez & Daniela Velasquez, Hernando Fuentes/Lito Rodriguez
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8
Collections: We die afen and afen





	The Blood of the Covenant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ConvenientAlias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConvenientAlias/gifts).



The drugs coursed through Riley’s veins and she was sure that was all it was at first.

It was just that she woke up--so--hungry.

_Or was it thirsty?_

* * *

Nomi’s head felt loud. There she was, trying to focus on the amazing feeling of Neets inside of her, but everything was loud and strange and she was definitely thirsty.

* * * 

Will decided against pounding on his neighbor’s door. Sure, he was who he was when it came to his job but he always reconsidered his employment whenever his thoughts strayed too closely to his old man, and he wasn’t going to be the asshole here. Besides, he had a migraine.

And he was so thirsty.

* * *

Lito couldn’t stop thinking about the raw meat in the freezer, which was weird because he wasn’t a cook and knew he wasn’t going to do anything with it.

He was thirsty enough that he was thinking of something out of a movie, eating the meat raw like he was a--

* * *

“Baby, are you okay?” Amanita asked?

“Do you feel dehydrated?” Nomi asked her. “Because I--”

“You’re thirsty?”

“I am. I don’t think I’ve ever been as thirsty as this.”

* * *

The call of the blood entered their minds somehow on the same day, bringing with it a light sensitivity unlike anything they’d ever felt. 

* * *

Wolfgang told Felix that they needed to shut all the blinds, better yet get thick drapes and maybe he wouldn’t pick the fight with his uncle that they’d been planning. All he wanted was to be in the dark.

“But you’re a badass,” Felix said. “You know you can crack the safe.”

“You really want me to?”

“Is it what you want? I think it is.”

“Are you telling me to go after my dreams?” Wolfgang smiled.

“Would I be your friend if I couldn’t?”

“All right. We’ll crack the safe. But before we do, I really need a drink.”

* * * 

They were never expecting what they needed to actually be blood, but nothing really surprised Lito anymore. One moment he felt how he imagined anyone would feel when they were having a truly horrible period and the next he wanted to bring one of the costume prop knives home to Hernando, tilt his chin up with it and see if there was a sheen of blood on his skin.

* * *

By the time Lito and Hernando found out about Daniela’s predicament Lito was ready to draw blood.

* * *

Sun was the first one to recognize new marks on her skin, like drops of blood in tattoo ink.

By the end of the day each sensate had them.

And oh.

Oh.

Oh no.

* * *

What Nomi and Lito weren’t expecting was for Amanita, Daniela and Hernando to get the marks as well.

One by one each of them burrowed into the dark, shutting curtains and closing themselves into the dark, mentally pushing closer in to the group that was their cluster and its extended environs.

Daniela started to coordinate over the phone and she started to explain to them one by one that life was about to change but as long as she got to stay with Lito and Hernando she was happy to do the coordination for their needed blood drives, all over the world.

If anyone could pull this off it was Dani, especially with Nomi’s hacking help.

* * * 

The most alarming moment for Kala was when her heart stopped beating entirely. She could feel the exact second it stopped because she was looking right at Rajan.

And she didn’t know if she loved him but she felt perfectly willing to suck his blood.

What a cliche. 

* * *

Capheus had spent so much of his life hungry, and the hunger did end that day. It was replaced with an unimaginable thirst, but he knew he could adapt to anything. He was, in many ways, the original Van Damn all on his own, and he would find a way. He would stay within reach of his mother and make sure her needs were met, even if he needed his fill of blood to keep by her side.

* * * 

They each leaned on the others as they learned the new meaning of their lives as vampires. And the more things changed, the more they stayed the same.

The flights to London were all red eyes, and they brought their own blackout curtains with them everywhere that they went.

Nomi and Amanita were married at night, toasting each other with blood like ancient monsters and newly minted eternal lovers. The covenant was made and upheld, and there was no mad scientist who could break the bonds of blood.


End file.
